Smarty gets grounded and sent to Supreme Court of the United States on Christmas Day/Sent away to Challenge Island, Japan
Cast *Julie as Sophie the Otter and Jelly Otter *Kimberly as Smarty's Mom, Tolee, Bobby Bear, Rintoo, Mason Saitō, Richard Tseng and Peanut Otter *Kendra as Danny Dog *Shy Girl as Roxie Raccoon *Eric as Smarty's Dad *Ivy as Smarty, Suzie Squirrel and Patty Rabbit *Tom as John Roberts *Simon as Donald Trump *Joey as PaRappa the Rapper *Salli as Fanny Fox Transcript *(November 19, 2018) *PaRappa the Rapper: Okay class, today is Behavior Card Day. It remains the same as last time. So, here you go. *Patty Rabbit: Yes! Me, Bobby Bear, Fanny Fox, Mason Saitō, Suzie Squirrel, Kevin Yoshida, Roxie Raccoon, Richard Tseng, Danny Dog, Clara Murakami, Penny Pig, Roobear Koala, Laura Koala, Floppy Rabbit, Mimi Rabbit, Nick Penguin, Pamie Penguin, Mingle the Sugarglider and I got platinum diamond cards! *Bobby Bear: This means we get to go home for the rest of the current school year and the 1st, 2nd and 3rd quarters of the 2019 to 2020 school year and go on lots and lots of journeys and adventures and fight lots of crime and defeat huge numbers of villains with Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins! *PaRappa the Rapper: Well done, Patty Rabbit. You and your friends get those platinum diamond cards for following the school rules and being the best heroes. *Austin: Curse you, PaRappa the Rapper! *Anthony: Why did you give us orange cards?! *PaRappa the Rapper: Austin and Anthony, you two British morons got those orange cards for your stupid Warner Bros., Cartoon Network and Turner Entertainment System fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings, starting food fights in the cafeteria, failing lots of quizzes and tests, skipping school to see Warner Bros. movies in theaters, forcing students to watch Battlefield Earth, stealing lunch money from other students, bullying Patty Rabbit and her friends, playing games on Cartoon Network.com during computer class, watching Animaniacs, Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Quest, Johnny Bravo, Codename Kids Next Door, Looney Tunes and other Warner Bros. kids shows during computer class, stealing money from vending machines, calling Mimirin Midorihara, Marurin Sasaki, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, Kumakki Mashiro, Patty Rabbit, Fanny Fox, Roxie Raccoon and Suzie Squirrel crybabies during The Lion King, Bambi and The Land Before Time, ranting on Disney, messing with the Lion Guard, tickle torturing Minerva Mink and worst of all, causing way too much trouble and frustration for Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins! *Kai-lan: You have got to be bloody kidding us! Red cards?! *Rintoo: What on Earth did we do to get these red cards, PaRappa the Rapper?! *PaRappa the Rapper: Kai-lan Chow, Tolee, Rintoo, Hoho, Lulu and Dora the Explorer, you 6 got those red cards for your stupid fake Paramount and Nickelodeon VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings, bullying Patty Rabbit and and her friends, annoying the Get Along Gang with your abysmal and disgraceful songs and singing and worst of all, beating up Roobear Koala and his friends and sister!! Go to the principal's office right now and go to Detention!!! *Tolee: You'll regret this one day! *Moe: No fair, PaRappa the Rapper! Me and Joe got dark red cards! *Joe: Why did we get these cards?! *PaRappa the Rapper: Moe and Joe, you two got those dark red cards for making fake Warner Bros., Cartoon Network and Turner Entertainment System VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings, starting food fights in the cafeteria, failing lots of quizzes and tests, skipping school to see Warner Bros. movies in theaters, forcing students to watch Battlefield Earth, stealing lunch money from other students, bullying Patty Rabbit and her friends, playing games on Cartoon Network.com during computer class, watching Animaniacs, Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Quest, Johnny Bravo, Codename Kids Next Door, Looney Tunes and other Warner Bros. kids shows during computer class, stealing money from vending machines, calling Mimirin Midorihara, Marurin Sasaki, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, Kumakki Mashiro, Patty Rabbit, Fanny Fox, Roxie Raccoon and Suzie Squirrel crybabies during The Lion King, Bambi and The Land Before Time, ranting on Disney, messing with the Lion Guard, tickle torturing Minerva Mink, causing way too much trouble and frustration for Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins and even more worse of all, calling Azura, Giffany, Himawari, Selkie, Mitama, Mermaid Bomber, Casey Kelp, Sheeta, Tiki, Seaberry Delight, Linkle, Nowi, Midori and Kairi crybabies during Inside Out, Titanic, Rock-A-Doodle and The Land Before Time!! Go to the principal's office right now! You two are suspended for the entire month! *Moe: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! You'll pay for this, PaRappa the Rapper! *Smarty: Oh no, my card is black! What did I do to get this PaRappa the Rapper? *PaRappa the Rapper: louder SMARTY, YOU GOT THAT BLACK CARD FOR DESTROYING THE ENTIRE MCDONALD'S RESTAURANT, STARTING FOOD FIGHTS IN THE CAFETERIA DURING LUNCH, FAILING A LOT OF QUIZZES AND TESTS AND EVEN WORSE, YOU BEATED UP PATTY RABBIT!!!!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW AND YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR THE REST OF THE 2ND TERM SEMESTER!!!!! *Smarty's Grandmother: Smarty, your family and I just got a phone call from PaRappa the Rapper at school!! He told us that you just now got suspended for the rest of the 2nd term semester!! You are grounded for that erasion and for that, Santa will not give you anything for Christmas this year! Also, you can forget about dinner tonight! *(December 25, 2018) *Smarty's Dad: We're going to say this once but we're not going to say it again! You have been a extremely horrible girl this year for bullying Patty Rabbit and her friends, getting into trouble at school, *Smarty's Mom: Allison voice 5000% louder YOU HAD SEVERELY DISOBEYED US A LOT AND AS FOR THIS, WE ARE GOING TO YOUR ROOM TO GIVE YOU PUNISHMENTS!!!!!! *to: Smarty's room. *cardboard boxes appear. *Smarty's Mom: We will put everything in your room but your bed and blanket in these boxes! *Smarty: No! (x14) Please don't! *Smarty's Dad: Too bad! Goodbye stuff. That also includes your computer! *family packs Smarty's TV, computer, desk, office chair, her VHS Tapes, DVDs and Blu-rays, toys, video games, music albums and posters except her bed and blanket. *Smarty's Mom: Now everything is in these boxes. Now we will give them to a truck so it can be delivered to the poor! *family picks up the boxes and walk away carrying them. *Smarty: (crying in Pinkie Pie's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *to: James, Russell, Allison, Ashley, the truck driver, the boxes and the truck outside the house *Truck Driver: Hello. *Smarty's Mom: Oh, hello sir. *Truck Driver: What are you all doing with those boxes? Are you all going on a vacation or are you moving house? *Smarty's Dad: No, we are donating Smarty's stuff to the poor because she is grounded for destroying the entire McDonald's restaurant. *Truck Driver: OK, your daughter is grounded. So she won't get her favorite things back for the rest of her life. Right? *Smarty's Dad: That's right! *Truck Driver: Well thank you. That will be a great donation to the poor. Thank you. *Ashley: (walking away with her husband James and their relatives Russell and Allison): You're welcome. *family walks in. The truck driver puts the boxes into the truck, closes the truck doors, gets into the truck cab, and drives away *Smarty No! (x25) You gave away everything in my room! Please give my stuff back! *screen turns red and starts shaking. *Smarty's Mom: TOO BAD SMARTY!!!!! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR DESTROYING THE ENTIRE MCDONALD'S RESTAURANT LAST MONTH BECAUSE YOU ARE CONSIDERED TO BE THE WORST DAUGHTER WE HAD EVER RAISED AND WE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR HORRIBLE BEHAVIOR!!!!! NOW GET IN THE CAR!!!! WE ARE GOING TO COURT!!!!! *screen returns to normal and stops shaking as Smarty and her family get in the car and drive away from the house. *to: The car parking outside the Supreme Court of the United States in Washington, D.C.. *to: Smarty, YankieDude5000 and his friends and allies, Mr. Dallas, Anderson Host, Principal Eric, Prince Tuesday, Miss Elaina, O the Owl, Daniel Tiger, Katerina Kittykat, Prince Wednesday, King Friday, Mom Tiger, Dad Tiger, King Friday and hundreds of the Land of Make-Believe's European kings, queens, princes, princesses and their royal families, prime ministers and presidents and military leaders and their families, Donald Trump and John Roberts in the Supreme Court of the United States. *John Roberts: Supreme Court is now in session! Today's case is the United States of America vs. Smarty. So Smarty, how do you plead? *Smarty: I plead not guilty. *Sophie the Otter: Read the charges, you're honor. *John Roberts: Smarty, you are charged with destroying the entire McDonald's restaurant, getting into trouble at school and more! *Donald Trump: Are there any witnesses to call? *Jelly Otter: I will like to call myself to the stand. *John Roberts: Okay Jelly Otter, tell us about the bad things Smarty did. *Jelly Otter: Well *Microsoft Mike: 2 days later, it was...VERDICT DAY!!! *(December 27, 2018) *Sophie the Otter: Your honor, the Grand Jury has reached a verdict in the case of the United States of America vs. Smarty! *John Roberts: What’s the verdict? *Sophie the Otter: Guilty! *Hiroshi Sugimoto: Guilty! *Peanut Otter: Guilty! *Butter Otter: Guilty! *Jelly Otter: Guilty! *YankieDude5000: Guilty! *Sarah West: Guilty! *WRJ WRJ: Guilty! *Patty Rabbit: Guilty! *Bobby Bear: Guilty! *Fanny Fox: Guilty! *Mason Saitō: Guilty! *Suzie Squirrel: Guilty! *Kevin Yoshida: Guilty! *Roxie Raccoon: Guilty! *Richard Tseng: Guilty! *Roobear Koala: Guilty! *Laura Koala: Guilty! *John Roberts: Smarty, the Supreme Court of the United States has found you guilty and convicted of destroying the entire McDonald's restaurant, misbehaving at other fast food places, getting into trouble at school and all other horrible things you did! You are hereby sentenced to 7 and a half years to stay in Challenge Island, Japan including mainland Japan and mainland South Korea and their overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean. You will have to stay in Challenge Island, Japan including mainland Japan and mainland South Korea and their overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean until July 28th, 2025! Case dismissed! *Smarty: Nooooooooooo!!